Iridescent
by natashas-barton
Summary: Civil War One Shot When Natasha chooses to try and play two sides, she finds herself faced with devastating consequences. Her relationship with her best friend Clint Barton, is changed forever. Named after the song Iridescent by Linkin Park. WARNING: Heavy Drama/Angst/...sadness, and a major character death. Rated T for heavy themes and plot points.
**Author's Note:** I originally did not plan on putting this one-shot online, but several of my friends encouraged that I did. I wrote this...kinda out of frustration at how bad things look for my otp. Heavy heavy angst and yeah, this isn't a happy fic (most of mine aren't, though actually I'm working on a really great and very happy one currently) and the ending is especially, yeah not happy. If you don't want a sad ending please don't read...you've been warned. But this is a short one-shot based on what I've seen from the Civil War trailers. I don't think this is going to happen and I don't want it to, but me and my friend were writing angst filled fics to cope from the latest episode of The Walking Dead, and this was the product.

But like I said, I'm working on a fic that I'm really excited to publish. Also I'm working on updating Dear Agony, and I might write a more optimistic Civil War one shot, possibly after I see the movie (because I'll surely need to write out some emotions then). Finally, I'm on vacation so my iPad won't let me upload a picture so the cover for this fic won't be up for about a week.

* * *

"do you feel cold and lost in desperation you build up hope but failure is all you know remember all the sadness and frustration and let it go '

Natasha is on Team Cap but her and Steve decided no one can know this, not even Clint. Natasha could never be on Team Stark, the last time she trusted the government the organization she was wor

king for ended up being HYDRA. But she was to try to convince everyone she was on Team Stark, to help Steve get information. Steve had a plan to resolve everything peacefully, and Natasha believed the plan would work if she did what she was supposed to.

However, things started getting out of hand. A terrorist organization bombed several superheroes homes who refused to oblige to the government, including Clint's farm. He escaped alive, but had to watch his wife, children, and new born son be blown up, burnt, and bleed out. Truths got twisted, and soon Team Cap believed the government Tony backed was responsible for these acts of terror towards superheroes.

Bucky was their next Target, Natasha told Steve this. They were working to get Bucky away from these hostiles, however just when they thought they were clear at an airport in Germany, Team Cap and Team Stark came face to face.

Natasha did not know Clint's family was killed, and Clint did not know Natasha was going to be going against him. A look of betrayal fell over his face as he saw his best friend siding with the people who were responsible for the death of his family, or so he believed. Natasha suddenly regretted agreeing to be Steve's double agent, when she saw the hatred in Clint's eyes. But she could not reveal herself now, it was too late.

The conflict broke out, and naturally Clint and Nat found themselves face to face on the battlefield. His exchanges were cold and his attacks aggressive, after everything they had been through how could she side with them. Natasha's attacks were light as she avoided having to harm him, she didn't want to fight him, and she wanted so badly to tell him she was on his side. But she couldn't betray Cap, no, he had a plan. He was going to make things right.

She tried to question how deep his distrust in her was as she asked "We're still friends, right?" But he replied coldly, "Depends on how hard you hit me". They clashed, their own skills unstoppable against one another because they knew each other so well. As the fight went on Natasha realized Clint wasn't trying to soften his blows. He was angry, and attacking her out of rage. But she didn't know why, was this war really that important to him?

She managed to get him off her, and she ran. She ran and saw several arrows fly by her, but they missed. She didn't look back, but she knew if Clint really wanted her dead she would be. He never missed.

She got away from the fight, because at this point what was she supposed to do? Return to Cap and say she can't fight her best friend anymore? Or return to Tony as a deserter and reveal her identity. As she tried to figure out what to do in this great conflict, she heard Tony's voice in her earpiece.

"Those bastards hit Rhodey, Rhodey is down."

Natasha saw War Machine fall out of the sky in a trail of smoke. She couldn't help but feel the weight of this war fall upon her as the causalities began to pile up. But it was then that Tony spoke, his voice cold.

"Aim at Barton, he's right out in the open."

Natasha's eyes widened as she tried to get to where Clint was. But she was very far away, and it was just as she saw him, running in between planes and carts, his aim at one of Stark's members, that it happened. An eruption of fire broke out right in the middle of the planes, and Natasha saw as her best friend's body was thrust by the force of the explosion, and then violently hit the ground.

By the time Natasha made it to ground zero, the fire was out and only smoke remained. Everything was black and she couldn't see a thing, till she stepped on a metallic object, a dark bent bow. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she ran through the smoke, despite the fact that she was already out of breath.

The smoke cleared and she saw him, lying on his side. Yelling his name as she ran up and lowered next to him, he gave no response. Holding him in her lap, he let out a groan. His face filled with pain despite being practically unconscious, Natasha could see the explosion had broken his legs and probably spine. She tried to speak, to confess everything, to tell him she didn't mean to try to hurt him. But before she could say anything his unconscious form began to heave for breath. After a couple seconds of struggling, the archer let out a final breath and was still.

Natasha held Clint, and lowered her head into his bloodied chest as she realized her best friend died believing she was against him. When this whole time, she was on his side. She would have never left his side, but he would never know that.

* * *

So like I said, not a happy ending. I honestly just sat down and wrote this in twenty or so minutes, but my friends said they really liked the abruptness of the whole thing. So yeah, I mean it's nothing great but maybe some of you guys enjoyed the little, shock at the end. Controversial ending, just like the Russos say Civil War is going to have, so yay.

Thank you all who take the time to read this, just knowing some people read my work means so much and inspires me to write more for you guys. As always I appreciate feedback, what you liked, didn't, what I can improve on, etc etc. Please no hate though, cause I warned you guys it was sad.

I'm not continuing this by any chance, but if you want a Civil War two shot that actually has a good ending, check out my Clintasha: Civil War fic. I wrote that over the summer, and I still think it's really good and still goes along with the footage we've seen.


End file.
